Dawn X Zoey X Candice: SnowPoint City the Lesbian Love Triangle
by Poke456
Summary: Dawn was in Snowpoint City after mistaking she was heading to Twinleaf Town while waiting for the boat she stayed with gym leader Candice who's good friends with Zoey but unfortunely Candice makes things very uncomfortable!


After making it to the Hoenn Region Grand Festival, Dawn finished in 2nd Place and heads out back home to Twinleaf Town. The next morning when she was on the boat she was freezing and said, "Huh that's weird Twinleaf Town shouldn't be freezing right now." Dawn got outta bed and took a peak in the window and she freaked out when she saw she was heading towards Snowpoint City. She soon realized that she took the wrong boat and unfortunately had to get off the boat then checked the schedule looking for the next boat to Twinleaf Town and freaked out that she may have to wait a week. Dawn was wandering around Snowpoint City saying, "Oh great now what am I going to do?" The wind started to blow and Dawn started to get chilly and said, "Uh but first I need to get some warmth." She soon realized that she wasn't alone and an Abomasnow took her and abducted her over to a wooden cabin behind the Snowpoint City Gym and Dawn says, "Please let me go I don't have any beef with you I swear!" Abomasnow let go of Dawn as Candice showed up and gave Dawn a big bear hug. Candice says, "Oh Dawn it's so good to see you again!" Dawn choking and saying, "Uh it's great to see you too Candice uh do you mind I need to.." Candice says, "Oh right uh sorry." Candice let go of Dawn giving her time to breathe and said, "Sorry it's just it's been a really long time since we last seen each other." Dawn coughed and said, "Yeah I can tell based on the hug you gave me!" Candice blushed and chuckled saying, "Yeah uh eh!" Dawn entered her house and Candice brought over the hot cocoa saying, "So Dawn did you come to see Zo-Zo?" Dawn says, "Yeah um to tell the truth I accidentally took the boat here instead of Twinleaf Town." Candice says, "Oh I see!" Dawn says, "But I do chat with Zoey over the phone a lot I heard she's completing her Johto journey?" Candice says, "Yeah Zo-Zo made it to the Grand Festival all right but I still haven't heard word on her." Candice cried and Dawn said, "Oh I see well maybe she's focusing on the Grand Festival and doesn't wanna get distracted no need to worry we'll hear from her again." Candice gave Dawn a hug and said, "Oh thank you Dawn!" Dawn then says, "Wow Candice tell me how you really feel!" So Dawn decided to stay with Candice since she had no place left to go till her boat to Twinleaf Town was ready. Candice suddenly felt so differently around Dawn especially giving her one of her jackets even during her gym battles she got more and more distracted thinking about Dawn. One day before Dawn leaves she and Candice were waiting for Zoey's boat back over there but then a few hours later they gave up and Candice started to get even more worried. Dawn says, "Come on Candice don't cry!" Candice crying and said, "It's not fair Zo-Zo always tells me when she's coming back something must have happened." Candice cried so hard and Dawn says, "Wanna hug?" Candice says, "Definely!" Candice and Dawn hugged each other and Candice sniff Dawn's hair and said, "Wow you smell so beautiful like a Chikorita who's attracting me with it's Sweet Scent." Dawn says, "Uh Candice what are you.." Candice grabbed Dawn and kissed her on the lips. Dawn stepped on Candice's feet multiple times but she seemed unphased as she keep moving into her mouth eventually Dawn gave up and gave into temptation. Dawn and Candice took off their clothes and Candice took out a rubber penis but first Dawn licked Candice's boobs making her extremely ticklish. Candice eventually flowed and Dawn licked her vagina so good more came out. Candice then took the rubber penis and put it on and stuck it into Dawn's butt making her scream so hard then Candice rode her like a riding Pokémon soon a few seconds later Zoey showed up and said, "Hey Ms. Senior thought I.." Dawn flowed and she and Candice were caught by Zoey then Candice got her clothes and went after Zoey saying, "Wait!" Dawn starts to recover and says, "Oh man Zoey what have I done?" Candice found Zoey at the place where they raised Glameow and said, "Zo-Zo please let me explain!" Zoey says, "No Ms. Senior how could you even after all these years how could you double cross me?" Candice says, "Zoey, Dawn was only a temporarily flame you're still the one for me!" Zoey says, "Humph yeah right!" Candice says, "No it's true please let me prove it!" Candice grabbed Zoey and Zoey says, "Let me go!" Candice says, "No!" Then she kissed Zoey on the lips holding onto her as tight as she can then they do it. Zoey and Candice undressed each other and started to do it when they were done they screamed so loud that the windows shattered as Zoey and Candice were licking each other's vaginas Zoey said, "How did Dawn taste?" Candice says, "Why don't you find out?" Zoey says, "Uh I don't.." Candice says, "Come on to tell the truth I know you want to!" Zoey says, "You never give up do you?" Candice says, "You really want Dawn more than me?" Zoey says, "Yeah!" Candice says, "Then go to her oh and take this!" Candice gave Zoey her rubber penis and Zoey said, "Thank you Ms. Senior!" Zoey went back to Candice's house and saw Dawn laying next to the fireplace and Zoey came by and said, "Hey!" Dawn says, "Hey!" Zoey lay next to Dawn and said, "So that was some party you had!" Dawn says, "Look Zoey I.." Zoey says, "It's okay Dawn to tell the truth I was more mad at Candice then you." Dawn says, "Whoa wait what?" Zoey says, "I'm mad because Ms. Senior got to taste you before me!" Dawn says, "Whoa whoa Zoey I'm not so sure about this!" Zoey says, "Well you had no problem kissing and having sex with Ms. Senior." Dawn blushed and said, "So you're saying that I may have a lesbian part of me?" Zoey blushed and said, "Well wanna give it one last time?" Zoey got on top of Dawn and Dawn said, "Bring it on!" She grabbed Zoey and kissed her on the lips as one of her hands squeezed her butt turning their kiss into a hot kiss. Dawn and Zoey undress each other and licked all over their bodies then Zoey grabbed the rubber penis and squeezed Dawn dragging her as hard then Dawn flowed then Zoey licked her vagina. Dawn then did the same thing to Zoey. At 3PM next day Candice says, "Are you sure you wanna go?" Zoey says, "Anywhere she goes I go!" Dawn blushed and said, "Uh Zoey you red hair of adorable." Candice kissed Zoey on the cheek and quietly said in Zoey's ear, "Don't let Dawn go!" Zoey says, "I won't!" in Candice's ear then she and Dawn head towards the boat towards Twinleaf Town. Dawn says, "Well Zoey our journey together begins!" Zoey says, "You bet it is!" Zoey and Dawn kiss on the lips as they sail away as their journey together begins.


End file.
